warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Convention Aisle
The Convention Aisle is undergoing reconstruction and organization. If you see a red link, the page it is intended to attach to is probably being created. Please do not remove it. Thank you! -Agent Aden Hyperion Taylor All the artifacts in the convention aisle were created by the infusion of a fan's interest and belief soaking into the artifact and granting it the powers it is supposed to have, sort of a mass, focused Tulpa effect onto one item. The exact location is unknown, that it is known that it is near the Honjo Masamune. Also known as FAN-1025, Agent Aden Taylor and Azletar the Warehouse Embodiment can often be seen prowling the shelves, keeping the artifacts there calm. The former protects each one dearly, and using or damaging one may incite his wrath. *Note from Agent Aden Taylor would like to repeat that the Convention Aisle and the Video Game Corridor are NOT one and the same. The former contains artifacts created by fan-based belief. The latter contains artifacts generated by video games or are the games themselves. *Further note: All Convention Artifacts have a small section detailing the current status of the associated fandom. The size (number of people in the fandom, between a couple people to global) and stability (how often the fandom is interacted with in a positive or negative manner-unstable means that the fandom is currently experiencing some form of discord, stable is the fandom under normal conditions with the fans preforming normal actions.) of the fandom can affect the artifact in question. Game Based These artifacts are from fandoms based on card games and video games, be they console, PC, or handheld. *Pokemon Artifacts *Yu-Gi-Oh Artiacts *Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device - One of the few artifacts in the aisle authorized for free play. *Razputin Aquato's Goggles *7 life-size models of a Halo Activation Index *Rufus' Overcoat *Sphinx's Gear *Elder Scroll Prop *"Ib" Roses - 3 roses, one red, one blue, and one artificial yellow rose. From the RPG-maker horror game "Ib" *Jack's Wrench *Cole MacGrath's Amp *Broken Age Artifacts **Shay's Spoon - Enhances problem-solving abilities, but traps the user in a daily routine **Vella's knife - Enhances puzzle-solving skills **Marek's fork - Calms and relieves the downsides of both spoon and knife, and can also cause the two to swap minds. Rumored Artifacts *Lake Guardian artifacts: Can enhance or strip away knowledge, emotion and willpower. "Keep an eye on the Lake Trio artifacts. Just in case!" *Double-N Tickets: Become restless when around people. Will attempt to follow those of good moral value, even working themselves directly into the hands of those who have "perfect records". "Am actively searching. Hoping for other particular effects." *Prototype Clunk Statue: Will summon up to three "unique characters" who will do combat in the given vicinity. "The odds of this not being an artifact are as high as Derpl's IQ. Keeping an ear open, especially for reports of a commando bereft of pants accompanied by this tune." Internet Based These are from fandoms who originate on the internet: Web Comics, Web Animation, etc. *Captain Snow's Gauntlet *Homestuck Artifacts *Bird's Postal Hat *Fish's Aviator Hat *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *'Night Vale' Radio Equipment *Instilled by Felica Day's web series 'The Guild', six props from the show became artifacts... **Codex's Staff **Zaboo's Stave **Vork's Broadsword **Clara's Wand **Bladezz's Sickles **Tinkerbella's Bow *Kevin's Fedora *Strong Bad's Wrestling Mask Rumored Artifacts *Pineapple Soda vending machine (Pineapple Soda fandom). Dispenses an unlimited amount of the beverage. But each can causes a VERY unusual and completely random side effect, usually based on a fetish. "the Pineapple Soda fandom is gathering strength. This vending machine has a high chance of becoming an artifact, so watch out for symptoms like male pregnancy, inflation, transformation, and other effects." *Monster Boy Trio Artifacts - Monster Boy Comic Fandom (read comic here http://www.monster-boy-comic.com/ ) "The Monster Boy fandom is growing in strength. Better stay alert for Vex, Emese and Nexus." "Rumor addition: Fandom source in flux. Effects may change." **Boy's Shoes - Allows user to fade away into the background and escape notice. Extended use causes user to feel panicky and nervous, like a kid who's being bullied for a long time. Signs of the downside include an increased feeling of being held down by the feet. **Viola's Eyepatch - Allows user to drain negative emotions from others like an emotional vampire. Eventually, these emotions will build in the wearer. Signs of the Downside's approach include the feeling of a tightening hug. **Chris' hoodie - User can summon claws of shadow at will. Extended wearing can caused tiredness, irritability and a fraying of sanity, facilitating a slide into darkness and corruption. Signs of the downside's approach include a feeling of choking. *Paige's necklace - DreamKeepers fandom. Grants user a special power. The power depends entirely on the user's core personality. However, constant use leads to constant nightmares that steadily get worse and worse until the person goes insane or commits suicide-whichever comes first! "People have been talking about suddenly gaining incredible powers, but going mad as a result of terrible nightmares. This has DreamKeepers written all over it!" *Ava's Key and Wrathia's Limbospecs - Ava's Demon fandom. The former, a bronze pendant shaped like the key to Ava's chest drawer, instills a strong sense of wrath, while the latter allows the user to see personal demons, while instilling a desire for revenge. When worn together, the wearer can become immaterial at will, but their body temperature will skyrocket. "Ava's Demon is getting bigger and bigger. Best keep an eye out for Wrathia." *The Darksteel Soldier's Iron Helm - Zombie Knight fandom. This solid, pure iron, form-fitting helm is molded to look like the top of a skull, with a face-guard like eye sockets. It grants the ability to conjure and manipulate iron, but causes crippling shyness as a result. "Keep an eye out for Darksteel. Dude's skittish as a frikkin' rabbit, but can fight like a cornered rat." *The Guardian Artifacts - NeroGeist's "The Guardian series" fandom, a collection of videos. "The Guardian and Explorer are awake. Stay alert for Clairvoyant, Warrior, and Beast." **The Guardian's burning diamond pendant - Wearer can fly at high speed. **The Explorer's compass glove - points to where the wearer is meant to be. It is unknown if there are side effects **Clairvoyant's symbol (a charm that bears the Clairvoyant's forehead marking) - Allows user to see the future. Extended use may cause lungs to fill with water and eventually drown. **Unknown Warrior artifact - Unknown effects. **The Beast's earring - Grants animalistic abilities. User may lose themself in their heightened instincts. Television Based These artifacts originate from TV show-base fandoms: Live Action, Cartoon, Anime, etc. *Caliban Amulet : Built to the same specifications to the one on the Italian/American animated show 'Huntik: Secrets and Seekers', the amulet is capable of summoning the Meso-Titan Warrior Caliban. When Destroyed though, the user will have a portion of their energy removed from them. *Dante Vale's Trenchcoat : Worn by a cosplayer who went at the character Dante Vale from 'Huntik: Secrets and Seekers', the coat imbues the wearer the ability to use several of the spells from the show and lessen the effect of the Caliban Amulet's downside. Its personal downside is that it may force the user to attempt to help those beyond rescue. *Fighting Foodon Meal Ticket-Inspired by the 2001 anime 'Fighting Foodons', by placing the card on certain meals (Fried Rice, Burnt Meatballs, Dumplings, and Spaghetti), the meal will transform into a warrior based of the meal. Downside is that the user will have the Fighting Foodons theme song stuck in their heads for a week... *Dipper Pines' Hat *Danny Phantom's Hazmat suit *Lilo & Stitch Experiment Pod Container *Suitcase from Total Drama *Lyoko artifacts - Stat boosters *#Yumi Ishiyama's Tessan Fans - Increases Agility *#Ulrich Stern's Twin Katanas - Speed *#Odd Della Robbia's Laser Arrow Gauntlets - Accuracy *#William Dunbar's Zweihänder - Strength *#Aelita Schaeffer's Star Bracelet - Stamina *#X.A.N.A.'s Flash-drive - the Downside of the previous five- if more than one of the above are activate at a time, The super-virus will awaken and take over the nearest computer system (this is a BAD thing). Therefore, the flash-drive is typically sealed in a rubber sleeve that is sealed in a small Tupperware filled with Neutralizer. (Aden's a big fan of Code: LYOKO, and doesn't trust even an inactive X.A.N.A.) *Jack's Sword (Samurai Jack) *Copy of Crona's Poem (Soul Eater) - Anyone who reads it immediately suffers depression-like symptoms. How? Nobody's been able to finish it and stay calm enough to find out! *Elements of Harmony *Draconequus Horns - Naturally repelled by all Elements together, but calm around the Element of Kindness *Alicorn Amulet Rumored Artiacts *Avatar Wan's Teapot - when tea is brewed in it, it seems to add a flavor of light, helping to bring peace to a troubled mind with a single cup. Created by the fandom's desire for balance and the forces of light. "The LOK fandom could really use some tea from this pot!" *Keys to the Box of Harmony - Rumored to be inanimate objects from MLP:FiM. So far, the main theory is that there are 6 "keys" to the Box of Harmony, but the keys to open it can only be found by the owners of the Elements of Harmony. The main theory is that when each owner uses their represented element (Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter, etc., but not the actual, wearable Elements) to make a friend, a gift from said friend given to the Element owner will either become, or reveals itself to be a key, usually by a rainbow shimmer accompanied by the receiver's eyes glowing in a similar fashion. It is, based on the show, confirmed that the artifacts are not specific objects, but rather any object given to the Elements' owners, so the keys themselves have yet to be made. Book Based Fandoms from book series, comic books, and any movie or series based on those books. *Lantern Corps Rings *Original Thneed *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Alethiometer *Subtle Knife *Amber Spyglass *Kirito's Blackwyrm Coat *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Goosebumps Artifacts (Crate) *39 Clues Artifacts **Luke Cahill's Dagger - Grants great strategy, secrecy, business and leaderships skills, turning them into successful leaders. Makes the user ruthless against their enemies, will cause distrust in those nearby. **Katherine Cahill's Armillary Sphere - Bestows increased inventiveness, scientific and mathematical abilities, turning them into a gifted genius. The user will become focused only on invention, not the negative impact of any discovery or creation. **Thomas Cahill's Sword - Enhances physical strength, speed and endurance to beyond peak performance. User will become more subject to exploring other lands, focusing on athletic endeavors or military practices. **Jane Cahill's Harp - Expands creativity, allowing the user to create masterpieces and excel in any art form. Will cause dedication to artwork over loved ones, along with dramatic impulses. **Madeline Cahill's Table - Possess weaker forms of all the benefits of the other four artifacts without the accompanying downsides. Causes the user to play the peacekeeper of conflicting parties, using violence if necessary to maintain an equal balance of power. Rumored Artifacts *Dragon Rider sword (Inheritance Saga ''(aka the ''Eragon Series) fandom): Grants the incredible power of a dragon... at a great cost. "The Shur'tagul forums have been talking about a Rider's sword." Film based *Dominick Cobbs's Wedding Band: Brought to life by the several dozen fan theories based on the end of 'Inception', a common thread was that while Cobb wears the ring while in the 'dream world', he isn't wearing at the end, either making it his real totem or evidence of reality or not. *Wybie Lovat's Mask (Coraline fandom) grants an increased skill with mechanics... and a strange fascination with banana slugs. (NOTE: While Coraline is a book-based fandom, Wybie is a character created solely for the film version, and does not exist in the book.) *Atlantean crystal pendant Rumored Artifacts *Queen Elsa's Gloves and Cloak: Rumored to have been created by one of the numerous fans of the movie Frozen. Gives its wearer control of ice and snow. However, if they become fearful of their powers, then the power grows uncontrollably until the planet is completely frozen. "Highly probable that this became an artifact due to the Frozen movie's popularity. Keep an eye out for this, especially cold and freezing weather spreading from a singular point." Fanon Based (These artifacts have their own subsection, as they are not really part of the fanfom they are based on, but still draw power from said fandom. Artifacts based on fanon, fanworks, etc. belong here.) * Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin - draws its power from the MLP fan fiction "Cupcakes", which is the most grimdark story in the fandom. Unsorted These either don't fit on any of the shelves yet or are only here temporarily. *Azletar - Guardian *Per Ankh's Artifact Net: A fishing net used by Per Ankh to fish for potential artifact ideas in any fandom. *Bloodstone duplicate: Belongs to an unknown fandom. Effects unknown (represents the Warehouse Fandom itself as the first artifact shown onscreen. Trivia #The Convention Aisle artifacts depend on the fandom that created them for their power. The stronger a fandom, the more powerful a fandom is. For example, Pokemon has a massive fandom that spans the globe. As a result, the artifacts associated with Pokemon possess a great deal of power, almost god-like. Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy however, has barely any fandom at all yet the fandom is dedicated. Therefore, the Sphinx artifacts still hold a little power, but not much. # Some artifacts are also synced with a fandom's overall emotions, due to the creation process. The more incensed a fandom is over an issue, the more the corresponding artifact(s) will act out in response. Category:Convention Aisle Category:Sections Category:Per Ankh